The present invention relates to a sports game pinball amusement device, which simulates a sports event using images of players displayed on a graphic display device. More particularly, there is provided a pinball machine, which simulates actions in a baseball, softball, football game, or the like.
A large number of players play pinball games to kill time. However, because the pinball machine is a simple game and the game is over in a short period of time, there is a problem that the players are not able to kill time, as they desire. Further, because of the simple game, a large number of players lose interest in games.
Pinball machines have numerous configurations that are well known in the art. It is conventional practice in a pinball machine apparatus to modify the structure on the game surface, the design and the score value of different targets in order to revive the incentive of practiced players without changing the principal of the game.
There are many commercially available pinball machines that incorporate various scoring indicators, lights, graphics and sound. These machines include mechanical three-dimensional figures that communicate visually and audibly with a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,049 to Borg, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a pinball machine wherein a section of the playing field is changed by rotating the section to expose different components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,142 to Arad, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a pinball machine having provisions for translating a ball in play throughout a plurality of locations. There is also provided an audio system to provide a speaking effect in response to different play conditions.
According to the present invention, there is provided a sports-oriented pinball machine having a slanted playing field and a plurality of representative playing slots arranged on the playing field about the bottom of the playing field to determine the activities specific for the sport. Playing slots are provided with sensors for detecting a ball that enters the slot. A microprocessor is provided, which is activated when a ball enters a slot to record an activity and/or a score and display the activity which occurred. Means are provided on the playing field to translate a ball in play throughout a plurality of locations thereon.
Advantageously, video and audio means are provided in association with the microprocessor for providing speaking and/or sound or light effects in response to different play conditions.
In a baseball game the action of the ball on the playing field can determine hits, runs, errors, stolen bases and the like.
In a football game, first downs, field goals, touchdowns, and lost yardage can be determined by the released ball.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pinball game apparatus in which a sports activity is depicted.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sports game pinball game apparatus, which alters the playing field to challenge the skill of the user.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide visual and sound effects, which respond to the playing conditions of a sports activity.
It is still another object to provide a game in which the essence of a baseball game or the like is provided.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings, which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.